


Sidetrack

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: McCree and Sombra run into each other on a mission.





	Sidetrack

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt/"request", for McSombra public/outdoor sex. :) Enjoy!

When he spots her, McCree nearly trips over his own feet. He knew there was going to be some sort of Talon presence at this event, but he hadn’t been expecting to see Sombra, of all people.

It's a happy coincidence, really. McCree isn’t alone; he’s here at this fancy big business party with a few others, carrying trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne flutes in turns. Tracer is one of them, and he catches her eye as she hands off a glass to one of Vishkar's top board members, letting her hand linger as it's taken from her grasp.

McCree chuckles to himself; Lena really knows how to turn on the charm when it comes to beautiful-looking women.

Speaking of...

He spots Sombra standing off to the side, in a long, deep-purple dress, watching people’s faces as they move by her. No doubt she's looking for a target - the same one he's here to whisk away and protect, most likely. But all the same, he can't resist walking up to her and approaching her from behind.

"Champagne, Miss?" he offers, extending the tray before him. He can only see the side of Sombra's face, but it's enough to see the corner of her lip turn up.

"I'm more of a whiskey girl myself," she says, turning just enough that their eyes meet. "You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?"

"'Fraid not," McCree says. He looks around, then leans in close. Voice low, he says,"But I might have somethin' else here to tide you over."

"Hm." Sombra mimics him and looks around furtively before turns around to face him completely. She hooks a finger under McCree's tie and tugs him forward.  Clearly, she caught the gist of what he was saying."Come on then, champagne boy. I don't have all night."

She leads him out of the room by the wrist, out to the courtyard. A few people are gathered in front of the grand-looking fountain for some air, but for the most part everyone is still inside. McCree glances at them and wonders where Sombra could possibly be taking him.

He gets his answer a moment later when she tugs him around a corner and pushes him up against the wall.

“Here?” he asks, looking around for anyone that might be watching, but the grin on his face shows her that he isn’t really concerned at all.

“Why not?” she asks. “I told you, I don’t have all night. And nobody’s paying attention anyway.” Sombra glances behind herself as if to check, then leans in close, standing on her toes so her lips are just an inch away from McCree’s. “And don’t tell me you don’t love the idea of getting caught. Showing everyone you’re _mine_.”

And that does it. McCree growls and surges forward, capturing Sombra’s lips with his own. He hates to admit it, even to himself, but she’s right. He doesn’t _want_ to get caught, not really, but the idea that they _could,_ and that people will see him fucking the hell out of his -- girlfriend? Fuckbuddy? Whatever she is to him -- just makes him all the more eager to do it.

He isn’t the only one, clearly. Sombra gives back just as good as she gets. She moans into his mouth as he thrusts his tongue between her lips, licking at the roof of her mouth. She lets him take her by the shoulders and spin them around so her back is pressed firmly to the wall. Her leg comes up, slips through the slit of her dress, and wraps around on of his to pull him closer. He presses a knee between her thighs and she grinds against it, warm and eager. McCree groans and breaks the kiss to hastily undo his belt and fly. He wants her _now._

Sombra watches him slip a hand into his pants, take himself in hand, and stroke himself to full hardness. She licks her lips when he finally pulls his dick out, and she presses herself further into the wall just as his hands hook under her legs and behind her knees. McCree lifts her up and tugs her panties aside, grinning when he realizes she’s already wet.

“Looks like I ain’t the only one thinkin’ about gettin’ caught,” he says, slipping a finger between her lips and teasing at her entrance. Sombra’s head falls back as she laughs, raspy and desperate and too hot for her own good.

“Muérdeme,” she says, and Jesse obliges her, leaning forward to bite at her neck at the same time as he slides into her.

Sombra cries out, a hand coming to her mouth just a little bit too late to silence herself. McCree grins against her neck. “Shh,” he soothes. “Don’t want to get caught, do we?”

One of the legs wrapped around his waist kicks him. But when her hand comes away from his mouth to rest behind his neck, Sombra is grinning. “You’re the worst,” she tells him.

“Guilty as charged,” McCree says, and he thrusts into her harder, just hard enough to effectively shut her up and stop her from saying whatever clever retort was no doubt on the tip of her tongue. She rocks her hips, pushing against him and encouraging him to go deeper, faster, harder. Once again, he obliges her.

The sex is hasty and rushed, but neither of them mind. The thrill of doing this not just where they could get caught, but while they’re both technically working, is more than enough to compensate for how fast they have to be. Not that either of them mind that, either; Sombra has always liked it rough, and McCree has never really had a problem with keeping up with her pace. It suits both of them just fine. Better than fine, if the way Sombra is tightening and spasming around him is any indication.

“Fuck -- Jesse, I’m--” She gasps, fingers grasping at his shoulders and long nails digging into him even through the layers of clothing he wears. She isn’t even able to get the word out before she comes, clenching down hard around him and throwing her head back in ecstacy. McCree thrusts into her quickly, even more desperately, single-mindedly chasing his own orgasm.

It hits him suddenly, and he barely has time to pull out before he comes. He just barely manages to avoid making a mess of Sombra’s dress, thanks to her lifting it up. It also gives him the added bonus of seeing her even further exposed, pussy still wet and cum splattered on her thigh. He considers taking a picture for a moment, but she’s already moving, so he’ll have to settle for memory.

“What?” Sombra asks, smirking like the devil herself. McCree shakes his head and laughs. He pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and drops to his knees, leaning forward to wipe away the mess.

"Nothing,” he assures her. He kisses her thigh and relishes in the little shiver that runs through her body.

He takes his time cleaning her up, and she watches him with a satisfied grin on her face.

“We should do this more often,” Sombra says as McCree stands. He folds the handkerchief up and stuffs it back into his pocket, then pushes forward to press her against the wall again and kiss her deeply..

“Sure,” he mutters as he pulls away from her. “Whatever you say.”

They walk back into the party, not caring if they’re seen coming in together. And they are: Tracer gapes at McCree, looking completely flabbergasted. He winks at her, and when Sombra notices they’ve been caught, she takes him by the tie again and tugs him down for a kiss.

She pushes him off and waves at Tracer, wiggling her fingers as she saunters off.

It was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r), my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/), or if you're just interested in my Overwatch stuff then at my [Overwatch sideblog](http://naptimefornaughtyrobots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more or to find out how to support me!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting me. ♥


End file.
